1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a foam product and pertains particularly to a foam product equipped with an accessory therein, and method of making same.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional method of making a foam product with an accessory embedded therein includes the steps of digging a hole in a foamed body, and then having the accessory adhered to the hole of the foam body via adhesives. In this way, a foam product with the embedded accessory can be easily formed. However, the bonding strength between the accessory and the foam body is quite weak because the bond exists only between the outer surface of the accessory and the inner wall of the hole of the foam body. As a result, the accessory of the conventional foam product is prone to fall off the foam body after use for a period of time.
FIG. 9 illustrates another prior art foam product embedded with an accessory. The accessory 6 is composed of a male fastener 60 and a female fastener 61 engaged with each other. As shown, the male fastener 60 and the female fastener 61 are received in a through bore 50 of a foam body 5 of the foam product and screwed with each other to secure the accessory 6 firmly embedded in the foam body 5. However, since the accessory 6 is often suffered from collision while use, the through bore 50 of the foam body 5 may be enlarged little by little by the solid accessory 6. That is, the accessory 6 may become prone to sway or even fall off the foam body 5 after long-term use.
Another method of making a foam product with an accessory embedded therein can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,549, US Patent Publication No. 2006/003044 or Taiwan Patent Publication No. 200946573.